El último giratiempo
by NamelessDinosaur
Summary: Harry se encuentra años después de la batalla de Hogwarts viviendo una vida realmente tranquila, una vida que jamás pensó que tendría y a la que no está en absoluto acostumbrado, el día a día se vuelve tedioso para él y lo hace cuestionar cada una de las decisiones que ha tomado a lo largo de su vida hasta hacerlo tomar una decisión algo drástica y que podría cambiar por completo l
1. Prólogo.

**Prólogo: "El Niño que vivió"**

Todos conocemos la historia y podemos asegurar que durante toda su vida Harry James Potter había vivido muchas injusticias y tenido que afrontar varios retos: vivir en una familia que no lo deseaba, los _Mortífagos_, _Voldemort_, el _Torneo de los Tres Magos_, _horrocruxes_, el _Baile de Navidad_, más de una pérdida de alguien importante para él e incluso _estar enamorado_ de la hermana de su mejor amigo, pero aún a pesar de las dificultades y los riesgos él afrontó y superó, quizás con algo de ayuda, cada dificultad que se le cruzó en el camino.

En algún momento de su vida Harry pensó que disfrutaría enormemente una vida monótona y libre de preocupaciones por lo que una vez que Voldemort fue vencido y las labores de reparación en el castillo concluyeron y él junto con Hermione decidieron volver a terminar su último año en Hogwarts, el para probar ser un estudiante normal de una vez por todas y ella rehusándose a buscar algún empleo "sin estar lo suficientemente preparada" aunque prácticamente todo aquel que hubiera participado en _La Batalla de Hogwarts_ había acreditado ya el colegio.

Los años pasaron, Potter decidió convertirse en _Auror_ y eventualmente llegó a la conclusión de que tener una vida tranquila no era para él, no luego de vivir todas esas experiencias llenas de adrenalina e incluso peligro, ser alguien acostumbrado a las emociones fuertes, a ser perseguido y mirar siempre atrás por seguridad... tanta paz era algo totalmente desconcertante. Una parte de él extrañaba la emoción que solía sentir pues a pesar de ser un _Auror_ de alto rango como la mayoría de los mortífagos habían terminado en Askaban, desaparecidos, esparcidos por todo el mundo o simplemente muertos durante la guerra no había mucho que hacer.

Para nadie fue gran sorpresa cuando decidió contraer matrimonio, sí, se había casado con Ginny y, sí, había tenido con ella a sus 3 adorados hijos James Sirius, Albus Severus y Lily Luna pero junto con lo maravillosa que es la paternidad también descubrió algunas cosas como el adulterio, pues Ginny, su entonces adorada esposa, lo había engañado con Anthony Goldstein (y con otros hombres más según supo después) teniendo como consecuencia una _pequeña_ depresión para él, acompañada por dolor y enojo lo cual por supuesto provocó entre ellos más de una pelea y obviamente una discordancia terrible que tuvo como consecuencia a largo plazo el divorcio y tener que cuidar él solo a sus hijos pues en cuanto habló con Ginny acerca de la separación ella se había puesto como loca lanzándole hechizos y maldiciones sin importarle que había intentado hacerla entender de una manera razonable que aquello era lo mejor para ambos pues si ella ya estaba cansada de la monotonía de su vida podría hacer lo que quisiera libremente y él encontrar a alguien con quien quisiera estar a su lado realmente y no solo por interés u obligación.

Antes de concluir con los trámites del divorcio Ginny intentó convencer a su hijo James, el mayor de todos, de que había sido culpa de Harry que todo acabara en el divorcio diciendo que había sido él y solo él quien de diversas formas la había engañado pero lo que no sabía era que Harry ya había hablado antes con sus tres hijos intentando explicarles que era necesaria la separación, y aunque no tuvo el _valor_para hacer quedar mal a Ginny frente a sus hijos, pues no quería dañarlos y aún contra todo lo pasado una parte de él aún la quería, los menores lo aceptaron.

Sus hijos comprendieron aunque sintieron dolor al saber que ya no estarían sus padres juntos pero ni James ni el resto hicieron caso a las historias que su madre intentó meterles en la cabeza y fue así como Harry acabó consiguiendo el odio de Ginevra y algunos miembros de su familia como George, Arthur y sorpresivamente también su _"__mejor amigo"_ Ronald Weasley quien, por el error de su hermana, terminó por odiarlo.

A Molly se le veía triste pero ella amaba a Harry como a un hijo más y simplemente darle la espalda era algo que no podía ni quería hacer por lo que decidió no intervenir en el pleito que surgió, quedar en un punto neutro y seguir viendo de vez en cuando a sus nietos. Percy y Bill parecían creer casi completamente que Harry no era el culpable de aquella separación, conocían a su hermana y aunque a nadie le pareciera ella no era una santa, pero no podrían expresarlo sin incordiar con el resto de su familia y si, por ejemplo, nos remontamos unos años atrás en la vida de Percy y recordamos como fue tanto para él como su familia cuando creyó que estar del lado del ministerio era lo correcto, cuando peleó con ellos y se distanció... era bastante obvio que no querrían pasar, por primera vez para Bill o de nueva cuenta para Percy, por algo ni remotamente similar.

A pesar de todo Harry creía que su vida no era tan mala después de todo aún estaba con sus hijos y se las arreglaban bastante bien pero llegó un día en el que comenzó a cuestionar cada una de sus decisiones desde pedirle al Sombrero Seleccionador que no lo pusiera en Slytherin, creyendo que eso podría ser lo peor que habría de llegar a ocurrirle, hasta la decisión de casarse con Ginny Weasley. Realmente amaba a sus hijos y por eso no podía arrepentirse del todo por ello pero, quizá, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, si él hubiera hecho las cosas mejor o hubiese pensado dos veces, su familia habría sido increíblemente feliz.

Fueron tantas las preguntas y dudas de lo que hubiera podido ser de su vida si tan solo hubiese tomado alguna decisión diferente que llegó un momento en el que sólo pensaba en que tal vez y solo tal vez hubiera sido mejor ser un Slytherin relativamente libre de presiones, que no tendría por qué soportar las burlas de los demás fueran de la casa que fueran, ni hacerse responsable de problemas que no eran suyos a pesar de que eso era parte de su naturaleza, todo eso que implica ser un Slytherin, la mala fama y temor de otras Casas, le parecía ahora más fácil que haber sido un Gryffindor que tenía que dar todo por gente que al final no valoró ni un ápice lo que hizo, lo que sufrió y en lo que ayudó.

Entre tanto drama y cansancio fue como un día, harto de tantas cavilaciones, tomó la decisión de usar el _Último Giratiempo_, el último de todos que quedó sobre la faz de la Tierra luego de la guerra, que se rumoreaba que tenía poderes, una magia especial, desconocida para todos, y que le había sido otorgado por el Ministro de Magia en persona como recordatorio y reconocimiento de su victoria sobre Voldemort.

Y así con algo de tristeza pero lleno de determinación, retrocedió hasta la noche en la que dentro de una miserable choza sobre una gran roca en el mar y bajo una terrible tormenta él esperaba ignorante de todo lo que el futuro tenía preparado para él su cumpleaños número once...


	2. Capítulo uno

**Corrigiendo el principio**

¡Era un niño otra vez! Había vuelto en el tiempo tanto como había decidido aunque en realidad creyó que volvería como adulto, con la misma edad que poseía tal y como había hecho cuando necesitó del _Giratiempo_ de Hermione para poder rescatar a Sirius de los _dementores_ sin embargo, no era así, había vuelto en el tiempo encontrándose con la edad que poseía en ese momento exacto de la historia, ¡incluso estaba recostado en el lugar en que se encontraba en aquel entonces! Estaba a punto de cumplir once años otra vez.

Harry reapareció en la fría y húmeda casa de la isla a la que sus tíos lo llevaron para evitar que el recibiera su carta de Hogwarts, había vuelto a su cuerpo de once años, vestido con las viejas ropas de su primo Dudley, acostado sobre el frío suelo y cubierto con la manta más delgada en toda la casa a pocos minutos de su cumpleaños.

Se sorprendió terriblemente ante ello pues no se suponía que el _giratiempo_ pudiera lograr eso y se le ocurrió que tal vez con eso se referían a la magia especial que poseía, te atrasaba en el tiempo, a lo largo de tu vida y prácticamente te concedía un nuevo inicio. Aunque no hubo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que había "vuelto" cuando...

¡BOOM!

Se escuchó un estruendoso golpe contra la puerta, el primero de varios que, sabía, habrían de seguirle si se hacía caso omiso y no abrían la puerta. Harry ya sospechaba de quien podría tratarse, Hagrid, era curioso revivir todo, saber lo que pasaría y se dio cuenta de que quizá justamente eso era lo que necesitaba, poder saber qué hacer para ayudarse a sí mismo y a los demás, el único problema es que casi ningún adulto recuerda con exactitud lo que solía hacer siendo un niño de apenas once años de edad.

Hubo segundo golpe realmente fuerte y que hizo temblar las paredes de aquel lugar, Harry sabía que podría ir a abrir la puerta sin mayor problema pero también recordó las advertencias acerca de cambiar el pasado cambiando así el futuro... justamente en eso pensaba cuando un tercer golpe en la puerta sonó despertando a su primo y asustándolo a él un poco ya que cuando estaba a punto de decidirse a abrir la puerta ésta fue bruscamente derribada por un hombre con barba negra y enmarañada.

Al momento en que Harry se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta, emocionado al ver a Hagrid otra vez pero también tratando de aparentar temor o desconcierto su tío bajo corriendo armado con una gran escopeta con expresión furiosa dudando un momento antes de acercarse más a aquel hombre que medía el doble de su altura.

—Harry Potter, ¡aquí estás!— habló al darse cuenta del inconfundible parecido en aquellos ojos verdes, entre los de Lily Potter y su hijo, acabó la frase dándole al chico un fuerte abrazo lleno de un entusiasmo que no pudo ser correspondido —No te he visto desde que eras un bebé, veo que has crecido y eres idéntico a tu padre cuando tenía tu edad.

El chico sonrió algo desconcertado consigo mismo pues no recordaba muy bien lo que se había comentado después de aquello por lo que atinó a quedarse callado y aceptar el abrazo dejando que fuera su tío quien, con un grito furioso, acabó por romper aquel corto silencio que había ido formando.

—¡Largo de aquí!— espetó furioso y lleno de temor al semigigante al tiempo e que le apuntaba con aquella escopeta.

—¡Oh cállese Dursley! No es con usted el asunto.— dijo Hagrid arrebatándole la escopeta para luego doblarla en dos y lanzarla a un rincón. —Tengo un regalo para ti debí aplastarlo en cierto punto del camino pero imagino que el sabor no ha cambiado...— agregó mientras le daba a Harry la caja que contenía lo que él recordaba como su primer pastel de cumpleaños.

Harry había dejado de hablar y visitar a Hagrid hacía ya varios años pues con sus hijos y el trabajo no tenía mucho tiempo libre para ir a ver al guardabosques y aunque en Navidad le enviaba algún regalo no sabía a ciencia cierta qué había sido de él o cómo se hallaba por lo que en el momento en que volvió a ver el sonriente rostro de Hagrid cerca del suyo le dio un vuelco el corazón, no había se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo había extrañado y lo arrepentido que estaba por no haber hecho nunca tiempo para ir a verlo.

Entonces, para levantar la menor cantidad de sospechas posible, Harry decidió seguir más o menos lo poco que podía recordar que había dicho en aquella conversación.

—Ehm...gracias pero, ¿quién eres?— preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño en un gesto aparente de desconcierto mientras tomaba el paquete de las manos de Hagrid.

–¡Oh! Claro, no me he presentado.— se disculpó el semigigante con expresión divertida hablando mayormente para sí mismo. —Rubeus Hagrid, soy el guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts.— había hablado con voz orgullosa hasta que su expresión cambio a una interrogante —Ya debes saber de Hogwarts ¿no?

—Por supuesto.— respondió Harry debido a la costumbre, recordando tardíamente que se suponía que él no sabía absolutamente acerca de ello y aunque temía por el resultado de su equivocación a la vez estaba emocionado ante la perspectiva de averiguar el efecto que aquello tendría sobre sus familiares —No me lo dijeron ellos, nunca me dicen nada, pero hice lo que pude y averigüe solo algunas cosas.— comentó como si tuviera temor de decir algo equivocado y sintiendo una extraña satisfacción al ver los rostros horrorizados de sus parientes. El tío Vernon parecía estar a punto de desmayarse y Dudley los miraba blanco como el papel sin entender lo que sucedía.

—No te preocupes Harry, los Dursley son los que deberían preocuparse y sobre todo avergonzarse de haberte ocultado algo tan importante.— lo reconfortó Hagrid con una pequeña sonrisa antes de que la ira se viera reflejada en su rostro mientras volteaba a encarar a sus tíos. —Es que no le han contado a este chico absolutamente nada de, bueno,... ¡¿NADA?!

—Claro que no. ¡Cuando llegó juramos que le pondríamos fin a esto! ¡NO PAGARÉ PARA QUE UN LOCO DE REMATE LE ENSEÑE TRUCOS DE MAGIA!— espetó su tío haciendo acopio de todo el valor que habitaba en su ser, con el rostro rojo de ira.

—Jamás-insulte-a-Albus-Dumbledore-en-frente-de mí.— habló Hagrid con voz claramente amenazante y molesta para después darse la vuelta y dirigir su atención a algo más importante —¿Al menos sabes _qué_ eres?— preguntó a Harry con un atisbo de esperanza.

—Tengo una idea pero como no es muy clara preferiría que usted me lo dijera.— pidió Harry mirándolo con fingida inocencia en su rostro logrando que Hagrid llegara a parecer estar conmovido por ello.

—_Eres un mago Harry_.— dijo mirándolo como esperando por su reacción.

Harry asintió con una sonrisa queriéndole dar a entender que eso era lo mismo que él había supuesto causando que Hagrid sonriera con expresión resuelta.

—Me llevaré al chico.— informó con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo y justamente eso pareció hacer reaccionar a su tío quien gritó palabra tras otra con toda la firmeza que pudo.

—¡No! ¡No se lo permito, ni se lo permitiré! Usted no tiene ninguna autoridad o derecho para venir aquí y...-

Ignorándolo en ese instante Hagrid apuntaba a Dudley con su paraguas rosado para lanzar un rayo color violeta, provocando que a éste le saliese una cola de cerdo haciendo callar a su padre abruptamente.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena que ahora podía disfrutar en vez de estar totalmente confundido, y que finalmente se convirtió en el día que supo más de sí mismo que nunca antes, ese fue el día que supo que podría llegar a ser libre sin importar las responsabilidades con las que cargaría después; ese día supo que era más de lo que todo el tiempo había creído y aunque ahora todo lo dicho y escuchado no era idéntico a como había sido la primera vez estaba feliz.

—Vámonos.— le dijo Hagrid abriendo la puerta y sacándolo de su ensoñación a lo que Harry asintió sin la menor duda y así se internaron en la noche camino a Londres.

—

Al llegar al callejón Diagon, Harry se permitió maravillarse con el aspecto de ese lugar tal y como hizo la primera vez pues tras la guerra nada volvió a ser igual, todo el callejón había quedado prácticamente abandonado durante la guerra y luego de ella muy pocos de los antiguos comerciantes que residían en aquel lugar volvieron pues había tantos malos recuerdos y cosas por reparar que no resultaba en absoluto satisfactorio.

Primero fueron a Gringotts de donde, luego de un bastante agitado trayecto a la profundidad por su bóveda, Harry sacó suficientes galeones para comprar lo que necesitaría durante el curso e incluso alguna que otra cosa extra que le pareciera útil a futuro por ahí y dejó que Hagrid le explicara el valor de cada moneda antes de finalmente pasar a la cámara 713 de donde Hagrid sacó algo que en ese momento al muchacho le debería ser desconocido; después de ello fueron casi en silencio y con una curiosa tranquilidad a comprar algunos de sus materiales para el colegio hasta que eventualmente Hagrid lo dejó en _la Tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin_ para ir a comprar algo al Caldero Chorreante alegando seguir mareado por su vertiginoso paseo en Gringotts.

—¿Hogwarts querido? — preguntó Madame Malkin y Harry asintió con confianza esta vez —Justo ahora otro chico se está probando una, vamos, pasa. — le dijo la mujer mientras llevaba a Harry rumbo a un escabel al lado de cierto chico rubio, con piel pálida y de ojos color gris azulado.

—Hola.— saludó el muchacho con una mirada de curiosidad y una pequeña sonrisa. —¿También Hogwarts?

—Sí, de hecho uno de los empleados de Hogwarts me está ayudando con mis cosas.— Respondió Harry con la mayor tranquilidad de la que fue capaz.

—¿Por qué? ¿Dónde están tus padres?— preguntó el otro chico mirándolo genuinamente curioso —El mío está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas. Luego pienso arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carreras. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia…— habló esta vez arrastrando las palabras —¿Tú tienes escoba propia?

A Harry le pareció curioso lo mucho que Draco podía decir de golpe sin realmente darse cuenta y encima fingiendo aburrimiento porque por lo que había sabido de él era un tema que sí le interesaba.

—Murieron cuando era niño.— le contestó ya sin sentirse mal al respecto, después de años estaba acostumbrado ya a aquella pregunta y, de hecho también a otro tipo de comentarios mordaces, curiosamente gran parte de ellos habiendo venido por primera vez de parte de ese mismo rubio —Y no, no tengo escoba propia todavía.

—Lo siento.— dijo el otro chico en voz ligeramente más baja, un tanto apenado por todo lo que había dicho luego de tocar lo que para muchos podría haber sido un tema sensible y ahora que sabía eso y que el otro tampoco tenía escoba hizo una pequeña mueca, lo pensó un momento y su expresión cambió a una de interés y curiosidad para preguntar: —¿Ya sabes en qué Casa vas a estar?

Se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia y dejar pasar tranquilamente el tema de sus padres y responder a su nueva pregunta —No realmente...— comentó honesto pues podría jurar que no quería volver a pasar por Gryffindor pero no sabía si el sombrero desearía de nuevo enviarlo a Slytherin como alternativa, aunque si lo hacía… podría aceptarlo esta vez ¿no? —Aún no lo sé pero sí podría jurar saber dónde quedaras tú.– le dijo reprimiendo una sonrisa por el gesto escéptico que el rubio hizo.

—Slytherin.— dijeron los chicos altivamente y al unísono para sorpresa del Malfoy y satisfacción de Potter; era algo entretenido ver gestos que jamás pudo apreciar en la cara de Draco.

El rubio lo miró con una ceja alzada y una infinita curiosidad en sus ojos grises haciendo que se vieran más brillantes y con el tono azul un poco más claro. _Draco tenía lindos ojos._

—¿Cómo lo supiste? — le preguntó inquisitivo, en realidad solo su familia y la gente cercana a ella tenían esa certeza, el resto no merecía estar enterado aun si varios pondrían sus manos al fuego en una apuesta al tratarse de un _sangre pura _como él.

—Ni idea, tal vez solo sea por cómo te comportas, parece como si hubieras sido hecho especialmente para esa casa. — Harry respondió con expresión serena, ocultando la poca diversión que sentía en ese momento.

Por un momento el chico rubio lo miró expectante, analizándolo con calma y luego le tendió firmemente la mano esperando que la estrechara.

—Soy Draco, Draco Malfoy ¿y tú?— se presentó formalmente queriendo saber el nombre aquel chico.

—Ya estás listo querido.— interrumpió Madame Malkin en tono apenado por haber tenido que cortar la conversación, y guardó silencio mirando alternadamente a Harry y Draco, al parecer ese tipo de gestos era extraño en un Malfoy, pues por lo que la bruja había visto ellos no solían entablar conversación con cualquiera.

Harry asintió dándole las gracias para luego estrechar la mano de Draco y responder a su pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa presuntuosa.

—Soy Harry, Harry Potter.— el otro lo miro sorprendido y correspondió al apretón. Luego de responder y soltar la mano del chico Harry pagó sus túnicas y salió de la tienda antes de que el otro saliera por completo de su estupor.

Afortunadamente aquella vez a presentación concluyo antes de la llegada de Hagrid y pudo esperarlo fuera de la tienda sin la necesidad de tocar el tema del semigigante con Draco. Después de eso comió un helado con Hagrid, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente porque para ese momento ya había comprado a Hedwig como su regalo de cumpleaños y consiguió que éste los mirara a ambos con un deje de nostalgia e infinito afecto, había olvidado lo mucho que le había dolido la muerte de su lechuza hasta que pudo acariciar de nuevo sus plumas.

Fueron por su varita a la tienda del señor Ollivander y fue como si hubiera sido la primera vez que entraba en ese lugar, la verdad es que se alegró de volver a ver al creador de varitas tan lleno de vida (a pesar de tener una actitud algo alarmante) comparado a como lo vio después de haber sido torturado por Voldemort, obtuvo su varita, la gemela de la de Voldemort y finalmente regresaron al Caldero Chorreante.

Hagrid se ofreció a acompañarlo de vuelta hasta la casa de sus tíos pero Harry recordó lo incómodo que el viaje podría ser para él en un tren de tamaño tan reducido y declinó la oferta alegando que era capaz de regresar solo con su "familia" y convenciéndolo de que lo mejor era que regresara al colegio con el profesor Dumbledore para entregarle aquel encargo tan especial para concluir aquella importantísima tarea que le había sido confiada a él así que, después de hacerle prometer a Harry que tendría cuidado, el semigigante, se marchó.

Harry lo pensó durante un buen rato en la estación de tren, sabía que no podía estar lejos mucho tiempo de los Dursley para no romper la protección que le brindó su madre pero no quería pasar todo el tiempo que restaba con ellos así que decidió que como Voldemort no volvería hasta dentro de unos años y ya había pasado mucho tiempo con sus tíos anteriormente podría volver solo unos días más y se quedaría en el _Caldero Chorreante_ desde dos semanas antes hasta el día en que tuviera que partir a King's Cross para descansar un poco de sus tíos y tener tiempo a solas para ordenar sus ideas. Obviamente todo esto sin siquiera pensar en decírselo a Hagrid, pues sabía que muy seguramente el otro se inmediato se opondría, y probablemente lo delataría con Dumbledore; y así lo hizo.

—

Se las arregló para que sus tíos lo dejaran ir, no muy conformes con la idea pero sintiendo algo de alivio al saber que su "rareza" estaría lejos de ellos, llegadas las últimas semanas de agosto e hizo lo planeado.

Mantuvo un perfil bajo y disfruto de aquellos días libre de preocupación, tanto que apenas y reparó en "formular" algún tipo de plan para su estancia en Hogwarts cuando de pronto el primero de Septiembre hizo su aparición. El _chico_ se despertó antes del alba para terminar de alistar sus cosas, ducharse, desayunar algo y poco más tarde partir a King's Cross con dos muy claros objetivos en mente; el primero de ellos mantenerse lo más alejado posible de los Weasley, al menos hasta que inevitablemente tuviera que reunirse con ellos, y el segundo, hacerse amigo de aquel chico altivo de ojos grises llamado Draco Malfoy.


	3. Capítulo dos

**Evitando una enemistad.**

Esta vez Harry llegó a King's Cross un poco más temprano de lo que normalmente llegaban el resto de los alumnos y sus respectivas familias y no tuvo necesidad alguna de peguntar a alguien como entrar a la plataforma, eso lo agradeció enormemente dado que en ese punto lo que menos quería era volver a involucrarse con los Weasley pues el rechazo de algunos de ellos lo había herido y entristecido enormemente, sobre todo el de Ronald, así que con un poco de dificultad en esta ocasión, subió solo su equipaje al tren prescindiendo así de la ayuda de los gemelos y se apresuró a buscar un compartimento alejado de las personas que en un momento había considerado como su propia familia.

Él estaba muy deseoso de regresar a Hogwarts, una parte de su corazón añoraba enormemente volver a ver y habitar en aquel castillo, tan lleno de sentimientos, de buenos recuerdos, sorpresas y aventuras… era como _volver a casa._

En lo personal se sentía como si fuera, de nuevo, su primer viaje hacia ese lugar desconocido e increíble donde aprendió y vivió muchas cosas que, para cualquier otro e incluso para él de haber sido otras las circunstancias, pudieron resultar completamente imposibles.

Paso el tiempo examinando el compartimento como si fuera de lo más interesante hasta que escucho a alguien llamar a la puerta y encontró a la señora con el carrito de dulces; compro varios de sus dulces preferidos y los disfrutó como la primera vez que los probó y no mucho tiempo después de eso logró ver aquella conocida mata de cabello despeinada y de color castaño que había visto a su lado durante la mayor parte de su niñez, toda su adolescencia y, ¿para qué negarlo?, también en su adultez; durante toda una vida en realidad.

La chica parecía estar buscando algo así que decidió acercarse a ella y, de ser posible, entablar alguna conversación pues aun dejando de lado que ella era de las muy pocas personas que siempre habían estado a su lado sin importar la dificultad, que era su hermana y la quería mucho, que incluso lo había defendido ante su familia política durante el tiempo que duraron los trámites de su divorcio con la chica Weasley arriesgando así su propio matrimonio con Ronald, él en verdad la extrañaba y no podía imaginarse vivir una vida entera sin la presencia constante y a veces molestosa de Hermione, después de todo había sido su mejor amiga y no pensaba olvidarse de ello, le debía cuidarla tanto como ella lo había cuidado, de hecho, le debía gran parte de su felicidad por lo que con paso firme, aunque por dentro nervioso y con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza ante el reencuentro caminó hacia ella.

—Disculpa, ¿estás buscando algo?— le preguntó tímidamente, esperando no incomodarla, ya sabía que la chica estaría nerviosa en un mundo lleno de cosas que a pesar de lo que había averiguado en sus lecturas aun desconocía, y tampoco buscando interrumpirle.

En verdad no estaba muy seguro de recordar que era lo que la chica buscaba, tendría que encontrar la manera de ordenar y aclarar todos sus brumosos recuerdos.

—En realidad, sí, estoy buscando un sapo, lo ha perdido un niño llamado Neville así que le ayudo a buscar.— respondió la chica luego de apenas mirarlo de reojo.

—¿Quieres que les ayude?— ofreció Harry al momento que recordaba a Trevor, la rana de Neville.

La chica lo miro algo dubitativa haciendo al azabache pensar que probablemente debió ser más sutil o algo similar sin embargo, cuando estaba por retirar su oferta la chica habló por fin.

—¿Estás seguro? No quisiera hacerte perder el tiempo.— susurró la castaña con timidez, estaba atemorizada de entrar a una nueva escuela, a un nuevo mundo, completamente sola, además no estaba acostumbrada a recibir un trato tan amable ni de chicas ni de chicos en el mundo _muggle_ así que aquello la hizo sentirse desconcertada por un momento.

—Estoy seguro, no creo que ayudarte sea una pérdida de tiempo y, además, eres la única con la que he hablado, no conozco a nadie. — Harry hablaba en un tono de voz parecido a la timidez mirando a la chica con expectación, esperando que aquello le ayudara a ganarse su confianza.

—Oh, tú también eres el primer chico que se ha acercado a hablarme, a excepción de Neville, en realidad no suelo ser muy buena socializando.— Hermione parecía más relajada al saber que no era la única que se hallaba algo desubicada y sin amigos por lo que no dudó en dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa al chico de lentes al hablar otra vez —¿Buscamos a la rana?

—Claro, vamos.— sonrió aliviado —Por cierto soy Harry, Harry Potter.— dijo tendiéndole la mano casi como Draco había hecho.

—Y yo Hermione, Hermione Granger.— respondió la castaña al estrechar su mano sonriente al haber hecho ya un nuevo amigo —Bueno Harry, ¡vamos!

Fue así como con la ayuda de Harry luego de unos bastante divertidos minutos de búsqueda lograron encontrar al sapo casi a la mitad del tiempo que originalmente se tardaron solos ella y Neville en conseguirlo. Hermione lo presento con Neville al momento que le devolvieron a Trevor y una vez finalizada su tarea los tres chicos suspiraron y sonrieron con satisfacción antes de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras y acordar ir por sus cosas y reunirse en el compartimento que Harry había elegido previamente pues era el único "vacío" en el tren y allí podrían platicar con mayor comodidad.

Pasados unos minutos más los tres chicos comían de los dulces que Harry había comprado mientras conversaban animadamente en su compartimento, y justo cuando faltaba solo un poco más de media hora para llegar a Hogwarts la puerta del compartimento se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un chico rubio y piel pálida con ojos increíblemente grises que proyectaban en ese momento una mirada fría y un sentimiento de clara desconfianza.

—Parece que no me mentiste, todos dicen que _"El Gran Harry Potter"_ está justo en este compartimento y por lo que veo…— dio una mirada divertida hacia Neville —De aquí eres el único que podría ser.— dijo el mismo chico de la tienda de túnicas, Draco Malfoy, mirando al aludido con seriedad.

—Hola Draco, ¿cómo estás?— saludó con ligero tono de burla en la voz y toda la tranquilidad del mundo —Veo que vienes acompañado...— señaló.

—Bastante bien, gracias.— respondió con sequedad. —Ellos son Crabbe y Goyle.— Draco señaló a cada uno al decir su nombre respondiendo a la pregunta no formulada por el de ojos verdes sobre quiénes eran los que le acompañaban.

—Entiendo, ¿podemos hablar afuera un momento?— preguntó Harry al ojigris mientras se ponía de pie ignorando ya completamente la presencia de los otros dos chicos pues ni siquiera lo miraron y pasó a su lado como si fueran parte del mobiliario en aquel vagón, olvidándose incluso por un momento de la presencia de sus dos amigos.

—Claro.— el rubio salió al pasillo seguido por el otro dejando así ambos a sus acompañantes dentro del vagón antes de cerrar la puerta y avanzar un poco por el pasillo para así poder conversar —¿Por qué hablaste tan tranquilamente conmigo Potter?— preguntó con voz tensa, aún no podía creer que aquel chico que tanto le había agradado desde un inicio, aquel que había _deseado_ conocer más a fondo fuera "_El Niño Que Vivió"_. No quería creerlo aunque sabía que era cierto porque si lo hacía era prácticamente como una sentencia de cero amistad con él…

—¿Y por qué no? Tú me preguntaste algo, yo te respondí, me agradaste, estoy seguro de que yo también a ti y siento que eres _buena_ persona.— al decir la última parte una voz irónica ante el comentario resonó en su mente recordándole cada insulto que escucho de su parte, las bromas pesadas, etc., y prefirió dejarlo pasar.

—"_Buena persona", _¿yo?— se burló —Definitivo, no sabes lo que dices.

—Claro que _no lo sé_, apenas te conozco pero _así lo_ _siento_.— sabía que el otro comenzaba a sentirse amenazado cuando menos un poco y creía que muy seguramente se pondría a la defensiva antes de dejarlo explicarse como era debido por lo que continuó hablando a pesar de no tener ni remotamente claras las palabras que le diría a continuación. —Cuando te vi hace un minuto tenías una expresión de niño mimado y con complejo de superioridad pero _yo no creo que eso únicamente seas tú_. Cuando te vi ese día en la tienda parecías un chico realmente agradable...

—Las apariencias engañan.— se defendió con un tono de voz casi tan bajo como un susurro pero dando a entender perfectamente cada palabra evitando mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Justo por eso pienso que lo que estás haciendo ahora es solo para crear apariencias, pretendes ser alguien que no eres en realidad… o al menos no completamente.

Llegados a ese punto el menor de los Malfoy lo miró con fijeza, por dentro trataba de poner sus pensamientos en orden, haciendo todo lo posible para anclarse a algo y recordar porqué las cosas debían ser así aun cuando él no quisiera, debía soportar eso, debía creer que era lo suficientemente capaz, inteligente y fuerte para soportar y vencer con éxito cualquiera de los retos que se le presentaran a lo largo de su vida. Aquel solo era un pequeño inconveniente y quizás hasta una farsa porque si bien lo que decía Potter no carecía de sentido para él tampoco el contrario tenía bases que lo apoyaran ni un método certero para comprobarlo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.— en ese instante no pudo hablar con absoluta firmeza pues a mitad de la frase su voz amenazó con quebrarse, haciendo que sonara con tan poca convicción como se sentía. Sabía perfectamente a que se refería Potter el otro y aunque no lo aceptara estaba en lo correcto, al menos en parte —Soy como soy, un Malfoy después de todo.— dijo retomando su tono altivo y mirándolo desafiante.

—Sé quién eres, eso solo me da la razón al asegurar que no eres _tan simple._— se encogió de hombros y sonrió —Quiero ser tu amigo Draco, lo digo en serio.— se acercó un poco más a él mirándolo expectante y sintiéndose extrañamente seguro al pronunciar aquellas palabras. —Solo que conmigo no quiero que pretendas ser alguien que no eres; no será necesario.

El rubio asintió lento, mirándolo con los ojos levemente acuosos pero disimulándolo lo mejor que pudo. No podía responder en ese momento pues no confiaba en su voz en y estaba seguro de que si no se alejaba, ponía en orden sus ideas e ideaba algún plan para evitar que palabras como aquellas le afectarán, o que Potter pudiera entrever debajo de su actuación, acabaría siendo ante todos lo contrario a lo que se esperaba de él.

Al momento de ver el asentimiento de Draco, Harry le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y dio apretón suave a su brazo izquierdo, haciéndolo respingar por el contacto, en un intento por tranquilizarlo antes de girarse y caminar de vuelta a su compartimento, abriendo la puerta luego de unos segundos para así darle la oportunidad de recomponerse antes de la salida de sus dos acompañantes.

En su ausencia el compartimento había permanecido en absoluto silencio, Hermione y Neville sin atreverse a decir nada y los otros dos mudos y con gesto molesto hasta que vieron a Draco otra vez.

—Espero que nos veamos luego Draco.— se despidió en voz baja, tomando su brazo para detenerlo un momento en espera de algún gesto como respuesta antes de que comenzara a alejarse por el pasillo. El rubio asintió secamente y se soltó del agarre, acomodando la manga de su túnica con fingida indignación mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

Luego de eso Harry volvió a su lugar junto con sus amigos retomando la plática lo mejor que se pudo aparentando que en realidad nunca habían sido interrumpidos por ninguna "visita inesperada" a pesar de las miradas interrogantes que le dirigía ese par como si quisieran saber lo que había sucedido con _Draco Malfoy_ pero sin atreverse a preguntar.

Harry pudo haberles contado como lo conoció pero había cosas, como todo lo que acababan de conversar, que debían quedarse entre ellos dos y así lo sería siempre.

. . .

Llegaron a la estación en _Hogsmade_ donde Hagrid con una amplia sonrisa los esperaba para guiarlos al castillo en los botes a través del lago como hacía cada ciclo escolar con los de nuevo ingreso.

Todos los alumnos se repartieron casi completamente al azar en grupos de cuatro para subir a los botes lo más rápido que la emoción y el nerviosismo les permitió. Casi instantáneamente Harry tomó a Hermione de la muñeca, indicándole que quería ir con ella, e hizo un gesto invitando a Neville genuinamente nervioso a que se les uniera. Para gran sorpresa de los tres, en especial para Harry que había supuesto que el rubio lo evitaría lo más posible, Draco decidió subir al mismo bote que ellos aunque ignorándolos olímpicamente y, claro está, esta vez sin sus dos _guardaespaldas_.

Era cierto que al rubio la actitud del otro lo intrigaba bastante pero no cedería de manera tan sencilla, nadie, ni siquiera Potter, _en especial él,_ no podía simplemente llegar y pretender saber más de él y su forma de ser que sí mismo.

Viajaron los cuatro, un Draco que parecía un cable cargado de lo tenso que estaba, Harry que de cuando en cuando lo miraba ligeramente divertido, una Hermione nerviosa y expectante junto con un Neville con aspecto de querer desaparecer en ese instante, el bote moviéndose con ellos encima totalmente silenciosos hasta que vieron la escuela alzarse frente a ellos. La vista acabó causando un murmullo colectivo de sorpresa de parte de todos los alumnos, incluidos ellos mismos.

**. . .**

Al llegar a la puerta del Gran Comedor Harry (entre muchos otros) hizo una exclamación de asombro aunque fue por una razón diferente a la de la mayoría, resulta que para él era terriblemente increíble la diferencia entre lo que era ahora el Gran Comedor y lo que sería de el en unos cuantos años; pues como todos sabemos más adelante ese mismo lugar sería reducido a escombros, estaría a rebosar de cadáveres de chicos y jóvenes, profesores y alumnos que no dejarían prueba visible de su previa/actual magnificencia.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, los esperaba allí.

—Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall.— dijo Hagrid.

—Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.— abrió bien la puerta.

Los alumnos siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra, Todos podían oír claramente el murmullo de cientos de voces que salían de un portal situado a su derecha, donde estaba el resto del colegio, pero la profesora pasó de largo y los llevó a una pequeña habitación vacía fuera del vestíbulo.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts…— habló comenzando con su discurso e instrucciones para la ceremonia de selección que debía llevarse a cabo previo a la cena. Hablo un poco acerca de las clases y los dormitorios, sobre las Casas y la entrega de la Copa de las Casas.

Les pidió se arreglaran lo mejor posible, luego de mirar con una mueca la cara manchada de algún alumno y la túnica desarreglada de otro, y ordenó que esperaran antes de salir de la habitación.

Se escucharon voces murmurar lo que creían debían pasar para el proceso de selección, lo que podrían necesitar si se tratase de una prueba de conocimiento o en distintas situaciones, Harry se veía y sentía igualmente nervioso que el resto, _al menos seria creíble frente a todos,_ pues se acercaba la hora de enfrentarse al sobrero y su decisión. Se sentía como la primera vez, podía jurar que la profesora McGonagall volvería y lo llevaría a su juicio final.

Entonces varios gritaron y algunos incluso también saltaron.

_—__¿Qué es…?_— varios incluido él resoplaron y es que unos veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de una de las paredes. Hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar al grupo de estudiante hasta que uno de ellos señalo su presencia al resto; conversaron un con los fantasmas hasta que la profesora volvió; los fantasmas, uno a uno, desaparecieron.

—En marcha. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.

Con una extraña sensación de pesadez en las piernas y nerviosismo incrementándose a cada paso Harry se formó en la fila seguido por Hermione y siguió a la mujer. Volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron al Gran Comedor.

La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detenerse y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Harry bajó la vista rápidamente mientras la profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete colocó instantes después un sombrero de mago algo desgastado y sucio; el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Todas las mirada se dirigieron al sombrero, una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió y el sombrero comenzó a cantar…

Su canción habló sobre los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts y parte de su historia hasta que, al final de aquella melodía, todos, incluidos alumnos y maestros aplaudieron. Varios, como Hermione, se veían notablemente aliviados al saber que solo había que probarse el sombrero, _varios entre los que no podemos mencionar a Harry_.

Al acabar la lluvia de aplausos McGonagall comenzó a leer la lista con los nombres de los alumnos recién llegados para que pasaran a probarse el sombrero, ser seleccionados para una de las cuatro casa y posteriormente poder tomar lugar en sus respectivas mesas.

Los nombres fueron pasando y Harry no prestó la más mínima atención a eso pues ya sabía dónde acabaría cada quien, o por lo menos creía recordar ese dato acerca de la mayoría de ellos, estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, hasta que finalmente lo nombraron a él y salió de su aturdimiento.

Haciendo caso omiso a todos los murmullos que prosiguieron a la mención de su nombre dio un paso al frente, antes de caminar hacia el taburete junto a la profesora y un poco nervioso se sentó sobre él. La profesora McGonagall le puso el sombrero en la cabeza con total tranquilidad, tapándole incómodamente los ojos por un momento antes de oír una voz solemne, vagamente conocida, hablar en su cabeza.

—Veo que tienes valor y una mente muy valiosa, veo talento, así es y...¡Oh! Mira nada más...Creo que deberías saber por experiencia que al _Sombrero Seleccionador_ no puedes esconderle nada ¿o sí, muchacho? Me parece que _ya has pasado por esto antes_ y también creo entender que _en ese momento_ _decidiste_ hacerme cambiar de decisión,_ ¿lo harás otra vez?_

—_No._— Potter respondió dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro, la decisión había sido tomada.

—¿No? _Mhm_… pareces demasiado seguro de ello para alguien que en algún momento creyó firmemente en que eso era lo mejor.

—Lo sé, pero esta vez quiero que sea diferente... Esta vez no quiero ser un Gryffindor, _quiero ser_ algo _mejor _que eso.— dijo Harry con firmeza y más determinación que nunca antes, su único anhelo era hacer las cosas mejor y aunque no podía creer completamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer su corazón, de alguna manera, le decía que era lo correcto y eso era suficiente.

—¿Así que quieres ser aún mejor que ellos? ¿Quieres superarte a ti mismo e inclusive lo que alguna vez fuiste?

—_Sí,_ quiero hacer mejor las cosas, hacer más por otros. _Ser más..._

—Bien... Podría ponerte nuevamente en Gryffindor por simple diversión después de todo creo que podrías soportarlo una vez más, pero, _aquí dentro_, ahora, hay mucha más _ambición_ que la que reside en un simple león.

Harry sonrió y al terminar esta oración el sombrero seleccionador gritó con voz potente:

—**¡SLYTHERIN!**


	4. Capítulo tres

**Quiero ser tu amigo.**

Después del grito del sombrero seleccionador Harry se encaminó, intentando no parecer demasiado feliz, hacia la mesa de las serpientes mientras un silencio total llenaba el Gran Comedor, algo totalmente opuesto al ruido ensordecedor de aplausos que le siguió a su selección cuando quedó en Gryffindor. Aunque seguía sintiéndose nervioso ya no era por temor sino algo así como curiosidad ante el nuevo panorama que se le presentaba.

Se sentó casi a propósito al lado de Draco para sorpresa de éste pues podría haber jurado durante todo el trayecto en el tren y hasta que escuchó la decisión del sombrero que Harry podría haber terminado en cualquier casa menos en la de Slytherin. Varios de los propios Slytherin estaban algo contrariados, especialmente los menores, por lo que los alumnos pertenecientes a los grados más avanzados se recompusieron rápidamente y empezaron a hacer gestos de superioridad y altivez hacia las otras Casas al saberse la _única_ Casa que había llegado a ser lo suficientemente _buena_ para tener _"__al Niño que vivió"_ en ella y como al parecer nadie lograba salir completamente de su estupor el silencio reino hasta que fue finalmente roto por la profesora McGonagall quien retomó la Ceremonia de Selección mientras varios alumnos en las distintas mesas comenzaban a hablar en apurados murmullos.

Harry dirigió su mirada hacia Hermione y Neville en una especie de gesto que parecía ser de disculpa al no haber quedado en la misma casa que ellos porque, sí, ambos habían quedado nuevamente en Gryffindor. Pensó solo por un instante que ahora que era un Slytherin ellos no querrían estar más con él, era tonto pero no pudo evitar ese pensamiento fugaz, pero nada de eso pasaría aparentemente, no lo habían ignorado y en cambio ambos con una sonrisa le dieron a entender que seguían siendo amigos a pesar de que el fuera un Slytherin. En ese momento Harry recordó... ser un Gryffindor significa lealtad y tanto Neville como Hermione siempre habían sido de tan bien corazón y fuerte voluntad que no lo iban a hacer un lado por algo tan _superficial_. Luego de eso miró a Hagrid quien, aunque se había turbado un poco al principio y parecía debatirse entre estar feliz o asustado por la Casa a la que Harry ahora pertenecía, le mostró sus dos pulgares en alto como muestra de su apoyo haciéndolo sonreír.

La Ceremonia concluyó una vez que Zabini (el último de la lista) fue ubicado en Slytherin sentándose así al lado de Harry, pues era el puesto libre en la mesa más cercano a Draco, y luego del discurso del Director la cena por fin dio inicio.

—Me causas cierta curiosidad Potter... creo que cualquiera podría haber jurado que ibas a quedar en directo en Gryffindor.— dijo Zabini.

—No hay que dejarse engañar conmigo, podría ser muy diferente a lo que piensas.— respondió en tono despreocupado Harry mientras le sonreía.

Con ese comentario se cerró la conversación y el tiempo que duró el resto de la cena en la mesa de las serpientes permaneció en un cómodo silencio pues, sí quitamos a los menores que podían apenas haberse conocido y escasas excepciones en el grupo de los mayores, al parecer los Slytherin en general no eran muy afectos a reírse y conversar o por lo menos no frente a los demás, ahora Harry entendía por lo que siempre daba la impresión de que tenían algo entre manos.

Dumbledore suponía que el que Harry terminara en Slytherin sería catastrófico y ese presentimiento no mejoró al ver que estaba en total silencio en la mesa de las serpientes cuando él creía, _juraba_, que estaría platicando animadamente con los demás en la mesa de Gryffindor. Pero si algo decidió creer el director, lo único a lo que podía aferrarse ahora era el hecho de que teniendo como padres a James y Lily, sin importar que no los hubiera conocido, ese chico, Harry, jamás podría ser un seguidor de Voldemort, ¡eso era sencillamente impensable!, aunque _tal vez_ tendría que prestarle especial atención al menor durante ese año, solo por precaución.

Una vez concluida la cena los prefectos guiaron a los de primer año hasta su sala común en las mazmorras y les explicaron que sus habitaciones serían, no grupales, sino más bien por parejas y para suerte de Harry le tocó compartir la suya con Draco.

Desde lo del tren Draco había estado sumido en un sospechoso silencio como si estuviera orquestando algo, o al menos eso es lo que más tarde sabría Harry por parte de Blaise, cosa que cambió en cuánto entraron a su habitación.

—Bien, ya no voy a seguir dándole más vueltas al asunto, ¿de dónde salió todo lo que dijiste en el tren Potter?— le preguntó el rubio con voz enojada. Odiaba que _algo_ hiciera prácticamente imposible alejarse de Potter, desde el haberse encontrado en la tienda de túnicas hasta pertenecer a la misma Casa y ahora dormir en la misma habitación. Si bien Draco estaba sintiéndose un tanto asustado por tantas _coincidencias_ y temía un poco a la respuesta que Potter le pudiera dar lo encaró con un rostro totalmente inexpresivo.

—La verdad es que no lo sé.— se encontró de hombros evitando reír al darse cuenta de que ahora daba respuestas evasivas o poco claras —Siempre he tenido algo así como un sexto sentido para éstos temas y la verdad presiento que contigo las cosas serán algo _diferentes_.— mintió el restándole importancia aunque la verdad era que después de la guerra se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas respecto a Draco, sí bien el rubio jamás fue un santo tampoco era que fuese _puramente malo_, podría ser que simplemente hizo todo lo que hizo para a su manera proteger a su familia, no abandonar a sus padres y rechazar sus creencias a pesar de que estaba en realidad asustado, porque Harry podía recordar claramente los ojos oscurecidos de un Draco que parecía haberlo perdido todo, totalmente opuestos a los que éste ahora lucía.

—Entonces, ¿lo que intentas decirme que aunque quisiera no podría engañarte?— el rubio le cuestionó de vuelta alzando una ceja.

—Exactamente a eso me refiero.—respondió Harry con simpleza —Soy algo así como un detector de mentiras _y_ quiero ser tu amigo. Puedes tratar de engañarme pero sería difícil, no valdría la pena y la verdad es que si pensamos forjar una amistad confiar el uno en el otro podría estar bien como comienzo ¿no crees?

Draco pareció pensárselo por un momento, no conocía a Harry lo suficiente y en el corto tiempo que habían hablado le pareció honesto, tal vez evasivo a ratos pero, ¿eso que importa?, él era igual a veces así asintió

—_¿Amigos Draco?_— le preguntó el otro para asegurarse.

Sin realmente notarlo Potter comenzaba a sonreír.

—_Amigos Harry_— respondió Draco devolviendo la sonrisa.

El rubio pensó que si era cierto que no podría mentirle y Harry probaba ser una persona de fiar, finalmente, por una vez en su vida podría ser _él mismo_ con alguien sin tener que ocultar absolutamente nada; tal vez por fin podría reírse y hacer todo lo que un chico normal de su edad haría, no importaba que solo ellos dos lo supieran, y sobre todo ya no estaría solo, tendría alguien que lo acompañara... _quizás por siempre._

Así, con pensamientos extrañamente felices y grandes expectativas acerca de su nueva amistad rondando su cabeza fueron a cambiarse, y una vez en pijama cada uno fue directo a su cama cayendo dormidos casi al momento de acomodarse bajo las cobijas y dejar caer su cabeza en la almohada; aquella era la primera vez que Harry, después de la guerra y todo lo que pasó después, lograba conciliar el sueño de una forma tan tranquila y sin tener que tomar una poción para dormir.

—-

Harry despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente pensando que la hora se la había pasado de tan plácidamente que había estado durmiendo y solo se relajó hasta que se dio cuenta que Draco aún dormía cómodamente en la cama de al lado por lo que decidió esperar acostado en su cama a que el rubio despertara. Vigilaría a ratos la hora, prefería mil veces que Malfoy se molestara por despertarlo que por dejarle llegar tarde a clases el primer día.

Lo primero que hizo Draco al despertar y ser consciente de su entorno fue voltear a ver a Harry, quien tenía los ojos cerrados para fingir que seguía durmiendo, y el rubio simplemente decidió lanzarle una almohada. La almohada dio de lleno en la cara del azabache que del susto casi cae de la cama; no se había planteado nunca la posibilidad de que Draco fuera a despertarlo de aquella forma y, además, había sido un buen golpe.

Después de ese lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era una risa suave proveniente de Draco, si bien el rubio había hecho un buen trabajo al evitar reír como loco al ver la cara de Harry no pudo evitar que algunas de aquellas risitas aumentaran un poco de volumen cuando éste volteó indignado en su dirección.

Potter aunque un poco desconcertado por la actitud del rubio, decidió vengarse así que fue a la cama de Draco se acercó a él, no le lanzaría nada porque no estaba seguro de dar en el blanco al no traer sus lentes puestos, y aprovechando su escasa ventaja de altura hizo al otro recostarse en la cama otra vez y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas provocando que se retorciera y mordiera sus labios en un inútil intento de sofocar la risa. Draco no paraba de reír al igual que Harry, y solo al ver a Malfoy rojo de risa y ya casi sin poder respirar el azabache decidió parar las cosquillas.

Harry se sentó a su lado en la cama mientras recuperaban el aliento.

—Potter... No me vuelvas a hacer tantas cosquillas, por poco muero de falta de aire.— dijo Malfoy cuando al fin logró regular su respiración.

—No exageres Malfoy.— rodó los ojos —Además tú empezaste al lanzarme la almohada.— señaló —Por cierto, ¿no había una forma más cariñosa de hacerme despertar?— preguntó el azabache en tono divertido.

—No.— respondió el otro muy quitado de la pena en lo que finalmente levantaba las cobijas y salía de la cama.

Malfoy le pasó sus lentes, Harry se los puso y en ese momento recordaron la hora por lo que cada uno fue rápidamente a ducharse para luego vestirse e ir juntos al gran comedor. Harry molestando a Draco por lo _mucho_ que éste había tardado en arreglar su cabello.

Antes de subir el trayecto desde las mazmorras hasta el comedor Draco le explicó a Harry algo que no le extrañó demasiado, el rubio alegó que no podían jugar ni comportarse como esa mañana fuera de sala común y todavía menos frente a las demás Casas pues no era el "comportamiento aceptado", una cosa que Harry ya se esperaba luego de la cena y que también comprendió pues sin duda había apariencias que mantener y las serpientes no eran muy afectas a mostrar sus emociones en público; terminaron en un mutuo acuerdo sobre _qué no hacer_ y fueron juntos hasta el comedor mientras platicaban ahora de un tema completamente distinto.

. . .

—_Allí, mira._

—_¿Dónde?_

—_Al lado de Malfoy._

—_¿El de las gafas?_

—_¿Has visto su cara?_

—_¿Has visto su cicatriz?_

Los murmullos siguieron a aquel par desde que llegaron a los pasillos, empeoraron con su entrada al Comedor y no cesaron de escucharlos hasta que se vieron refugiados por el cómodo silencio en la mesa de Slytherin.

Cuando se sentaron para desayunar tres chicos se les unieron y Draco procedió a presentarlos, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini. Harry había cruzado un par de palabras con Blaise la noche anterior así que le fue más sencillo conversar primero con él que con el resto pero ahora que _pertenecía a ellos_ y _podía hablarles_ los otros dos le agradaron de inmediato y por lo tanto resolvieron hacerse amigos suyos. Como Draco ya los conocía bien dejó que Harry hablara con ellos sin entrometerse demasiado en la corta conversación en la que se enfrascaron.

El rubio se encontró a sí mismo queriendo ayudar de algún modo a que el chico que según tenía entendido había vivido con _muggles_ toda su vida conociera un poco más del mundo al que realmente pertenecía.

Luego de desayunar llegó la hora de ir a clases.

.

.

.

A su paso hasta el salón de pociones los alumnos que esperaban fuera de las aulas se ponían de puntillas para mirarlo, o se daban vuelta en los pasillos, observándolo con atención. De nuevo, Harry deseaba que no lo hicieran aunque afortunadamente esta vez Harry y sus amigos llegaron a tiempo a clases, al parecer los Slytherin conocían bien el camino y solo bastó que se dieran prisa para evitarse una detención.

Por lo que Potter recordaba su primer día en Hogwarts había sido _horrible_ en especial por las preguntas que le arrojó Snape en clase de pociones y a las que no pudo responder, pero, ahora, llegando a su aula como un Slytherin rodeado de los alumnos que fácilmente serían los favoritos del profesor, Harry, no sufrió las burlas de Snape esta vez.

Se sorprendió de que el profesor lo dejara en paz tan fácilmente pero en cierto sentido era lógico, Severus parecía analizarlo con gran cuidado probablemente por el parecido físico con sus padres preguntándose si por dentro se también se parecería a James o tendría en verdad lo necesario para pertenecer a Slytherin, llegado el momento las preguntas no fueron dirigidas al chico de gafas, Snape no era tonto como para preguntarle a Harry y arriesgarse a tener que quitarle puntos a su propia Casa, sino que las dirigió con saña a un distraído pelirrojo que había estado haciendo garabatos sin sentido en un pedazo de pergamino; así para su cínica diversión Snape lanzó a Ronald Weasley y a Dean Thomas las preguntas que en su momento a él también le hicieron perder puntos.

Queriendo comenzar a redimir de a poco los errores de su padre, con la esperanza de disminuir la antipatía de Snape hacia su persona y quizás obtener algún punto para su casa Harry levantó la mano al igual que Hermione, obviamente Snape lo miró con un deje de burla y el ceño fruncido, era claro que intentaba guardarse los comentarios sarcásticos que tenía en la punta de la lengua, y luego de un minuto de silencio asintió:

—De acuerdo, señor Potter, veamos qué sabe.— dijo en un tono peligrosamente suave y repitió la primera pregunta que había hecho —¿Qué obtendré si añado _polvo de raíces de asfódelo_ a una _infusión de ajenjo_?

—El _asfódelo_ y _ajenjo_ producen una poción para dormir muy poderosa conocida como _"__Filtro de Muertos en Vida"_, profesor.— respondió Harry intentando parecer sereno y no presuntuoso o tendría el efecto equivocado al que buscaba.

Hermione pareció aceptar que Snape ni siquiera tenía pensado dejarla hablar y con desgano bajó la mano. Harry se removió ligeramente en el asiento, incómodo por tantas miradas sobre el pues desde que respondió esa primera pregunta se había convertido en el centro de atención, recibiendo varias miradas de asombro e incredulidad de parte de sus compañeros, y una de clara intriga por parte de Draco pero era bastante obvio que ninguno, de los Gryffindor al menos, se atrevería a mirar a su profesor pues el hombre se veía realmente tenso y nadie, a excepción quizás del rubio y sus amigos que estaban muy seguros de sí mismos, quería arriesgarse a ser cuestionado sobre algo que evidentemente no sabía.

Severus entrecerró los ojos al mirarlo, había respondido correctamente pero _¿cómo?_, y prosiguió a la segunda pregunta: —De acuerdo, ¿dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un _bezoar_?

—Es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra, y sirve como antídoto para la mayoría de los venenos.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter, entre _acónito_ y _luparia_?— prosiguió inmediatamente queriendo presionarlo.

—Nada. Son la misma planta.

Ante la última respuesta un pesado silencio cayó en el aula, ni el profesor ni Harry dejaban de mirarse el uno al otro, el primero escéptico y el segundo con fingida inocencia, después de todo no había hecho nada malo ¿verdad?

El de nariz ganchuda hizo una mueca muy parecida a un sonrisa y habló: —El resto, ¿por qué no están apuntando todo si es obvio que no han abierto ni un libro antes de venir?— se produjo un súbito movimiento de plumas y pergaminos. Por encima del ruido, Snape habló otra vez —_Cinco puntos para Slytherin._

.

.

.

Al terminar la clase de pociones los Slytherin salieron bien librados e incluso con algunos puntos, no como los Gryffindor que a causa de la torpeza de Neville y Ron habían acabado de camino a la enfermería con algunos puntos menos para Gryffindor.

. . .

Llegada la hora del almuerzo Hedwig se apareció y dejó caer frente a su dueño una nota en la que reconoció la letra de Hagrid en una invitación para tomar el té un par de horas más tarde. Harry estaba feliz por eso y en su mente de inmediato acepto pero había un _pequeño problema... Draco_.

El azabache deseaba poder llevar a sus amigos pero sabía que convencerlos no sería algo fácil, no si el rubio en verdad creía que Hagrid era un "salvaje" y optaba por negarse poniendo su ejemplo al resto; debía encontrar algún modo de convencerlo pero no sería tan fácil si tomamos en cuenta los prejuicios que le fueron inculcados y el hecho de que la mirada de intriga que le había dirigido durante la clase de pociones ahora era una de sospecha.

—Draco...—lo llamó dudoso.

—¿Mhm?—le dirigió una mirada rápida y esperó a que continuara.

—Uhm, me gustaría que me acompañes a ver a alguien, tal vez la idea no te guste pero prometo que no pasará nada extraño ¿sí?

—¿A _quién_?— preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados —¿Es tan terrible como para que debas prepararme?— su voz tenía un tono burlesco pero Harry a través de eso pudo ver una pizca de inseguridad.

—No, bueno, es... un amigo.— asintió y le sonrió forzadamente, quería calmarlo y no empezar a fastidiar las cosas con el tan pronto por sus _diferencias_ de pensamiento —Hagrid.

—No creo que eso sea buena idea.— le dijo el rubio con incomodidad, había mucho que podría alegar para dar a entender su punto pero no podía ahora que el otro había mencionado a Hagrid como un _amigo_ suyo.

—Vamos Malfoy, juro que si no te agrada no volveré a pedirte que me acompañes.— el ligero tono de súplica en su voz hizo al otro suspirar.

—De acuerdo. Pero los demás vienen con nosotros.— habló sin dejar lugar a réplica por parte del azabache y se giró al resto de sus amigos que aunque no lo demostraron habían estado escuchando toda su conversación —Saldremos más tarde.— avisó y los otros asintieron con cautela; Harry sonrió.

Terminaron sus deberes y llegada la hora el rubio estaba ligeramente inquieto, Pansy había preguntado a donde irían y él la había ignorado por un buen rato pero ahora que iban de camino a la cabaña del semigigante no podía seguirlo haciendo.

—Potter quiere que lo acompañemos a visitar a Hagrid.— informó finalmente a lo que el resto se detuvo.

—¿Estás loco?— preguntó Blaise tomando a Draco del brazo. Éste frunció el ceño y se soltó del agarre.

—Tú sabes que no.— gruñó —Solo será una visita rápida... ¿cierto?— se giró hacia Potter y éste asintió animadamente.

—Solo una rápida visita a un amigo.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y el rubio los examinó cruzándose de brazos, odian cuando ponían algún "pero" y lo odiaba todavía más cuando sabía, _sentía_, que tenían razón en sus dudas; si se enterara de a dónde estaba a punto de ir y con quien su padre lo mataría.

—De acuerdo, iremos.— resolvió Pansy jalando a Theodore de la manga de su túnica para caminar hacia el rubio.

—¿Blaise?— preguntó Harry al mirarlo con el ceño fruncido y claro pánico reflejado en los ojos.

—Lo siento, no iré.— se negó haciendo a Malfoy suspirar pesadamente, de entre aquellos tres pudo haber esperado tal grado de pánico de Theo pero no de él.

El rubio estaba listo para decir algo que lo obligara a acompañarlos pero Harry tomó su mano y con un apretón a ella lo detuvo.

—Bien, ya será en otra ocasión.— sonrió mostrando que no estaba molesto con el chico —Nos vemos en la Sala Común.

Zabini asintió ya más relajado y se alejó en dirección a las mazmorras, el resto continuó con su camino.

A unos cuantos pasos después de salir del castillo el grupo de serpientes se encontró que Hermione y Neville quienes dudaron un momento antes de acercarse a saludar a Harry por estar rodeado de los otros Slytherin, Harry notó su vacilación y fue él quien se le acercó: —Hola.

Los otros dos igualmente lo saludaron tratando de no parecer nerviosos ante la presencia de los demás y cuando Harry se giró para presentarlos definitivamente se sorprendieron.

—Neville, Hermione, ellos son mis amigos.— el resto se acercó un poco a ellos, renuentes inicialmente por la obvia rivalidad Gryffindor-Slytherin —Ustedes ya conocen a Malfoy.— recordando como éste lo había abordado en el tren —Ella es Pansy Parkinson y el Theodore Nott.— señaló a cada uno y estos asintieron a modo de saludo —Les presentaría también a Zabini pero ahora no está por aquí.

—Mucho gusto.— dijo Hermione intentando relajar la tensión en el ambiente.

—Íbamos de camino a ver a Hagrid, ¿por qué no vienen con nosotros?

Ante esa invitación todos miraron a Harry como si otra cabeza le hubiera salido y Draco no fue el único de los Slytherin que tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir algo despectivo o hiriente. Los leones aceptaron dubitativos la oferta y se unieron a los otros formando así un grupo bastante peculiar. Harry estaba feliz, había logrado juntar y convencer a sus amigos aunque no pudo convencer a Zabini pero ya era algo, tenía la esperanza de que todo saliera bien en esa ocasión y con ello el moreno dejara su renuencia a convivir con Hagrid, además, poder llevarlos a todos en grupo era un buen inicio para que comenzaran a conocerse unos a otros.

Así fue como llegaron ante la puerta de Hagrid, Hermione y Neville con una expresión bastante cómica veían a los Slytherin como quien ve una bomba a punto de estallar. Hagrid los recibió con una gran sonrisa y curioso se preguntó cómo es que Harry se las había arreglado para entablar una especie de amistad con el hijo de _Lucius Malfoy_ y encima lo había convencido para que él y sus amigos lo siguieran hasta ahí.

Harry presentó a cada uno de sus amigos y Hagrid sintió un cierto alivio al saber que por lo menos dos de ellos eran de Gryffindor y Harry se llevaba bastante bien con ellos. Aunque los Slytherin eran en comparación bastante más callados que los Gryffindor la cosa salió bastante bien luego de un breve lapso incómodo al inicio en que nadie sabía exactamente qué decir, luego de eso conversaron por un buen rato, sobre sus profesores y las clases, hasta que Harry se dio cuenta de que era ya algo tarde y se retiraron.

Platicaron entre ellos el tiempo que duró su trayecto de vuelta al castillo y antes de cruzar las puertas se despidieron y separaron, los Gryffindor debían subir las escaleras hasta su sala común y los Slytherin bajar hasta las mazmorras.

Al llegar a la sala común vieron a Blaise y se acercaron a él, Draco arrebatándole de las manos sin siquiera preguntar un libro que estaba leyendo para que les prestara atención; aquello acabó con Blaise intentando quitarle a Draco su libro, sin mucho éxito porque éste decidió lanzárselo a Pansy y ella a Harry, quien lo envió con Theo y eventualmente a Draco otra vez hasta que Blaise harto de andar peleando con cada uno amenazó con sacar su varita y hechizarlos. Eso solo provocó que Draco quisiera molestarlo más pero realmente estaba cansado así que lanzó el libro una última vez y casi golpea con este el rostro de Blaise quien lo fulminó con la mirada pero siseó un escueto _"—__Gracias Draco."_

Pasaron juntos un rato más y luego de que Draco bostezara decidieron que era hora de ir a la cama, no era tan tarde pero ellas clases y todo lo demás los habían dejado agotados, los que compartían habitación entre ellos se fueron en parejas y los que no se fueron solos a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y caer profundamente dormidos casi al instante de tocar su cama... todos menos Malfoy y Potter.

—Hay algo que quería preguntarse desde hace rato, Potter.— dijo el rubio mientras se acomodaba bajo las cobijas y miraba a su compañero de habitación hacer lo mismo.

—Pregunta entonces.— se giró para quedar acostado de lado con su rostro en dirección al contrario.

—Es sobre Snape.— aclaró —En su clase... parecías saber de mucho, _¿no se supone que has vivido con muggles toda tu vida?_— cuestionó sacando por fin aquello que le había dejado una sensación de desconfianza y confusión.

Harry tuvo que pensar rápido para responder sin ser sospechoso.

—Tienes razón en eso de que viví con _muggles_, mis tíos específicamente, pero cuando me enteré de todo esto, que había sido aceptado en Hogwarts, y tuve mis libros en casa... no pude evitarlo, comencé a leerlos. Aunque no entendí varias cosas y obviamente más del noventa por ciento de cosas que leí son algo que jamás he visto o que habría imaginado que existían.— explicó rascándose la nuca con una mueca de disculpa por su _ignorancia_ —No quería quedar como tonto al llegar aquí así que estudié lo que entendí y también un poco de lo que parecía más complicado.

Durante todo ese tiempo Draco lo había mirado en silencio, pensando que tenía sentido lo que el otro decía, hay quien prefiere adelantarse a los hechos cuando no sabe en lo que se está metiendo y al parecer Potter tenía un poco de eso.

—Ya entiendo, perdona que pareciera desconfiar pero fue increíble que pudieras responderle a Snape tan tranquilo.— sonrió concentrándose ya en lo impresionante del suceso y no en el resto —Yo lo he visto fuera de la escuela así que no le tengo el miedo que siente el resto pero igual tengo un poco de cuidado en hacerlo enfadar y tú también deberías.— le advirtió —Fácilmente te podría hacer la vida difícil de aquí a la graduación pero creo que de nuestro grado ya eligió a quien torturar.— meditó recordando al chico de cabello rojizo que regañó durante la clase —Aunque tienes suerte, eres de su Casa, normalmente le gusta ensañarse con los Gryffindor ¿sabes?

—Me lo imaginé, no parecen agradarle mucho y eso que apenas lo vimos.— aportó Harry, los recuerdos de cuantos puntos había perdido a manos de Snape haciéndose presentes —¿Hablamos de otra cosa?— pidió —No quiero que lo último en mi mente antes de dormir sea el profesor Snape, no quiero pesadillas esta noche.— dijo divertido haciendo que el otro riera y se enfrascaran en otro tema de conversación.

Poco después de que cambiaran de tema ambos estaban dormidos.

. . .

Cuando despertaron a la mañana siguiente ninguno estaba seguro de quien había sido el último en hablar o el primero en caer dormido pero tampoco es como si averiguarlo les hubiera preocupado demasiado.


	5. Capítulo cuatro

**Volando con leones**

Harry fue, de nuevo, abruptamente despertado por Draco quien además de aparentemente poseer un extraño gusto por casi provocarle a su compañero de habitación todas las mañanas ya estaba vestido con el uniforme, su cabello perfectamente peinado, y aunque definitivamente en él podía distinguir algo de emoción también se veía un tanto ansioso, así que Harry preguntó:

—¿Qué te pasa Draco?—

El otro se removió y en su sitio y mordió el interior de su mejilla como si quisiera pensárselo bien antes de hablar al respecto —Vete a cambiar, te lo digo en el Gran Comedor.

Harry frunció el ceño pero aceptó aun teniendo la duda de lo que sucedía con el otro y mientras corría a ducharse y vestirse Draco se escabulló a una de las habitaciones de junto para tener una corta plática con Blaise, pasando rápido con Theo y acabar por encargarles que ellos hablaron con Pansy pues tenía que volver donde Harry.

.

.

.

Ya en el Gran Comedor fueron automáticamente a sentarse junto con sus demás amigos y Harry no tuvo necesidad de cuestionar al rubio otra vez, aunque quería hacerlo porque ahora del resto podía percibir algo así como la misma _inquietud_, pues el rubio al ver la impaciencia reflejada en los ojos esmeraldas de Harry suspiró pesadamente y se dignó a responder a aquella muda pregunta:

—Es solo que hoy comienzan las clases de vuelo, ¿sabes?— comentó con algo de alegría, prácticamente todos ahí sabían que era una de las clases que Draco más había estado esperando —Lo que me preocupa es que dudo que en tu vida hayas estado una sola vez cerca de una escoba voladora, ¿o me equivoco, Potter?— le cuestionó mirándolo con seriedad.

Harry comenzó a entender por dónde iba la cosa pero solo a medias, aún estaba un poco desconcertado; se suponía que Draco estaría feliz y no aparentemente preocupado y aunque ese hecho por sí solo era confuso su desconcierto aumentó al ver que Theo, Zabini y Pansy se tensaron luego de aquella pregunta.

—Y por si fuera poco nos tocó con Gryffindor.— susurró Pansy con clara irritación.

—Ehm, no.— Potter negó lentamente con la cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta de Malfoy —Pero, vamos, no es tan malo, ¿o sí?, ¿por qué esas caras?

—Harry... ¿alguna vez has usado, tocado o al menos visto una escoba?— cuestionó esta vez Theodore.

—No.— Harry frunció el ceño al responder y curiosamente el resto hizo lo mismo dirigiéndose entre ellos miradas de resignación —Bueno, nunca he usado una pero sí las he visto alguna vez, el día que fui a comprar mis libros.— dijo para no parecer un completo tonto y asustarlos más.

—Eso será difícil.— suspiró Blaise y el resto, incluido Draco asintió levemente.

Fue en ese momento, luego de analizar su comportamiento y todo aquello ir le habían dicho, que Harry finalmente lo comprendió, _¿cómo había tardado en hacerlo si era casi como un requisito obligatorio leer entre líneas a lo que decían los otros chicos?_, todo se resumía, al parecer, a que sus amigos tenían miedo que hiciera el ridículo al ser su primera vez en la escoba y como un extra frente a los Gryffindor.

—Tranquilos, nunca he usado una pero leí un poco y sinceramente dudo que sea tan difícil.— agregó con la intención de calmar sus nervios.

—Bueno, no lo es, pero si nunca antes lo has hecho podrías lastimarte.— le dijo Pansy realmente preocupada mientras los demás asentían indicando que estaban de acuerdo con ella, _¿quién no había tenido por lo menos un pequeño incidente al aprender a volar?_

—Estoy muy seguro de que eso es una posibilidad pero les prometo que tendré cuidado para que no haya ningún problema.— les dijo Harry con una sonrisa divertida tirando de la comisura de sus labios sintiendo hacia aquellos chicos una mezcla de ternura y sorpresa pues jamás habría imaginado que alguno de los Slytherin (en especial alguno de ellos) se preocupara por alguien más que sí mismo; de acuerdo, quizás también les preocupaba la imagen de su casa si él metía la pata pero no era algo que hubieran priorizado y eso Harry lo agradecía.

—Te creo que tendrás cuidado pero si algo llegará a pasar...-Comenzó a decir Draco.

—No pasara nada Malfoy.— cortó Harry rodando los ojos, gesto que al mencionado no le encantó.

—_Si algo llegara a pasar..._— retomó el rubio como si no hubiera sido interrumpido, aunque su tono claramente indicaba que lo había notado y no le había gustado para nada —_Si comenzaras a tener algún problema, solo debes decirnos_, a cualquiera de nosotros, encontraremos la forma de ayudarte para que no te rompas nada.

Todos miraron al rubio con diversión y asintieron a Harry animadamente, aún más divertidos por la cara ceñuda que éste se cargaba por la forma tan _dulce_ de Draco para decir las cosas.

—Bien.— gruñó como en un berrinche que hizo a Draco sonreír —Ahora lo que en realidad me preocupa ahora es otra cosa.— comentó Harry haciéndolos sentir curiosidad.

—¿Qué cosa?— intervino Blaise para que todos pudieran saber de qué se trataba eso.

-Ahora tendré que aprender a volar con leones.— dijo para relajar un poco el ambiente tenso que se había formado, consiguiendo que los otros sonrieran; era bastante obvio que ellos no resistirían el impulso de comentar algo al respecto.

—Sí, pero tranquilo dudo que alguno de ellos sea capaz de mantenerse en el aire por más de diez segundos.— aseguró Draco a Harry en tono presuntuoso obteniendo una sonrisa como respuesta.

—Seguro más de uno terminará en la enfermería.— añadió Blaise con voz maliciosa.

Incluso Pansy y Theo parecían dispuestos a comentar algo al respecto pero fueron interrumpidos por la llegada del correo, como siempre la lechuza de Draco trajo consigo un montón de golosinas y él con satisfacción las abrió en la mesa para que el resto tomara algunos dulces.

Luego de eso el resto del desayuno se pasó entre cortos comentarios desdeñosos de sus amigos sobre los Gryffindor y como habían ido perdiendo puntos al pasar de los días, aunque a decir verdad Harry no prestó mucha atención por un lado no quería molestarse en escuchar las ofensas dirigidas a la casa que una vez perteneció y por el otro tenía algo más importante en mente; estaba algo nervioso, y no por que le preocupara hacer el ridículo, no, _ojalá fuera eso_, el hecho innegable era que él sabía volar más que bien y en definitiva no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo ocultarlo, en especial por qué justo desde esa edad él en un muy corto tiempo había aprendido a hacer piruetas en el aire con toda naturalidad, _no por nada decían que el talento para volar era algo que Harry llevaba en la sangre_.

. . .

La mañana pasó con Draco intentando contener si emoción y el resto su nerviosismo, conocían bien a Draco y lo habían visto bastante tranquilo durante aquellos días así que ciertamente temían que hiciera una locura en la clase a la que más había deseado asistir. Al final, aquella tarde a las tres y media los Slytherins se encontraban ya en el patio junto a las veinte escobas, cuidadosamente alineadas en el suelo, en espera a que los Gryffindor llegaran; la única desventaja de haber llegado más temprano que los demás pues no era del todo desagradable encontrarse en el patio cuando estaba completamente, solo para ellos.

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde los Gryffindors _por fin_ se dignaron a aparecer y junto con ellos _Madame Hooch_.

—Bueno, ¿qué están esperando?— bramó —Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido.

Draco no necesitó que se lo pidieran dos veces.

Harry miró su escoba con duda. Era vieja y algunas ramitas de paja sobresalían en ángulos extraños, además, creía recordar como varios alumnos llegaban a quejarse diciendo que algunas comenzaban a vibrar si uno volaba muy alto, que siempre volaban ligeramente torcidas a la izquierda, etcétera.

—Extiendan la mano derecha sobre la escoba.— les indicó —Y digan "arriba".

—¡ARRIBA!— gritaron todos.

A algunos Slytherin como Draco y, para sorpresa de todos, Harry la escoba saltó de inmediato a sus manos, solo necesitaron decir "arriba" una sola vez para lograrlo y fueron de los pocos que lo consiguieron.

La escoba de Hermione no hizo más que rodar por el suelo, la de Neville no se movió en absoluto y el resto de sus amigos repitieron la palabra una o dos veces más antes de conseguirlo.

Luego la señora Hooch les enseñó como montarse en la escoba, a lo que Harry apenas y prestó atención, y recorrió la fila corrigiendo a algunos alumnos la forma de sujetarla; afortunadamente para Harry Draco se había olvidado de como lo había hecho durante años y accedió automáticamente a hacerlo como la profesora había indicado. Ninguno de los dos fue corregido por la profesora.

—Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dan una fuerte patada.— dijo la señora Hooch —Mantengan las escobas firmes, elévense un metro o dos y luego bajen inclinándose suavemente.— Draco dirigió una breve mirada a Harry y aunque se supone que él era quien debía tranquilizar al otro para que no le tuviera algún tipo de temor a lo que estaba por tratar, en cambio, él fue quien termino tranquilizándose al ver la sonrisa serena con la que Harry correspondió a su mirada —Preparados… tres… dos…

Afortunadamente o no Harry se elevó junto con sus compañeros sabiendo lo que seguía y aunque se preparó para ver a Neville caer y romperse la muñeca le pareció tan impresionante como la primera ocasión que lo presenció. Harry se acercó a donde el chico yacía sobe la hierba y vio de cerca como la profesora se acercaba a Neville con la cara sumamente pálida. La señora Hooch se volvió al resto de la clase.

—No deben moverse mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería. Dejen las escobas donde están o estarán fuera de _Hogwarts_ más rápido de lo que tarden en decir _quidditch_…

Neville se alejó cojeando a un lado de la profesora con la cara surcada en lágrimas y agarrándose de la muñeca.

Draco que en silencio había seguido a Harry cuando se acerco pudo percatarse de que Neville, el Gryffindor con quien había conversado por petición de Harry y al final no resultó que no le había caído del todo mal, había dejado _algo_ caer durante su accidente y en cuanto logró visualizarlo se agachó y lo recogió de la hierba.

—Mira, Harry.— dijo una vez que se enderezó y enseño en objeto entre sus dedos a su amigo —La dejó caer con todo lo que sucedió ahí arriba…

Harry se acercó —Eso creo, tal vez deberíamos…— empezó a hablar cuando una voz que reconoció rápidamente llegó a sus oídos.

—_¡Trae eso aquí Malfoy!_— era Ron mirando ceñudo al chico de piel pálida

—Cierra la aboca Weasley, no es asunto tuyo.— le respondió Draco fríamente haciendo que las orejas del pelirrojo enrojecieran.

—Es esa cosa que le envió su abuela, dámela.— alegó Ronald.

—¿Y por qué habría de hacer eso?— preguntó el rubio ansiando alguna explicación, eso solo hacía a Ron enfurecer dado que nunca había sido el mejor en dar argumentos.

Hermione y los de Slytherin, incluido Harry, miraban a Draco sin saber muy bien que podría resultar si continuaba aquella riña.

Draco miró a Harry y luego a Hermione por un instante, ambos podrían jurar que la mirada que recibieron del rubio fue de disculpa y Harry comprendió, eso solo podía significar que Draco estaba a punto de hacer una travesura, seguramente sacando provecho de como Weasley abría la boca sin decir palabra.

—Supongo que no hay ninguna razón así que la guardaré.— sonrió Malfoy y acto seguido lanzo a las manos de Harry la _recordadora. _Harry solo alcanzo a sentir aquel objeto entre sus dedos por un par de segundos antes de que la voz de Weasley se hiciera presente de nuevo.

—Dame eso, Potter.— en otras circunstancias Harry lo hubiera dudado, e incluso se hubiera reído del tono que uso Ronald. El chico parecía desconfiar tanto de él como de Draco y el resto de su Casa pero probablemente pensó que como el aún no estaba "corrompido" por las serpientes podría convencerlo de dársela así que uso un todo amable claramente forzado.

Silencio.

Aquella escena era casi cómica para el azabache, sentía como si se tratase de un prueba, la primera prueba de muchas, que definiría su lealtad por los siguientes años y vagamente se preguntó si Draco tenía una idea del lio en que lo había metido o si lo había hecho a propósito; y Harry llego a la conclusión de que probablemente sí pero no necesariamente con una mala intención.

—No.— respondió encarando al otro mientras su rubio amigo reprimía una sonrisa —En algún punto volverá con su dueño así que no insistas.— eso era cierto, no es que fuera a divulgarlo pero Harry planeaba pasarse más tarde por la enfermería para ver como seguía el Gryffindor y devolverle el objeto personalmente. Draco no estaba muy seguro de lo que Harry había querido decir con eso así que guardo silencio.

De nuevo las orejas de Ron enrojecieron y Harry sintió una extraña satisfacción al hacerlo rabiar, lo peor era que no estaba siendo maleducado así que el otro no podía ofenderse abiertamente.

Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar Harry tenía a Ronald sobre él.

—¡Detente Weasley!— gritó Hermione sorprendida por la acción del pelirrojo. Antes de que Draco decidiera meterse y quitarle _eso _de encima a su amigo Weasley se había puesto de pie con la _recordadora_ en la mano. Harry se sintió molesto por ello, ¡no le había hecho _nada de nada_ para que lo _derribara_!, y ese sentimiento no mejoró al verlo sonreír triunfal.

—¡Ah! No sabía que tenías tan malos gustos, Granger.— dijo Weasley en tono de burla al reconocer la voz de la chica que le dijo que se alejara del Slytherin. Hermione apretó sus manos en puños y ver eso luego de aquel comentario acabó por hartar a Harry así que se acercó.

—Dámela Weasley.— le dijo con voz firme señalando el objeto que quería de vuelta.

—No lo haré Potter.— sonrió de una forma que a Harry en definitiva no le agradó —Creo que robaré tu idea… dejarla en algún lugar para que Longbottom la encuentre.

Harry dudó en acercarse, _él no haría eso ¿o sí?, _pensó que seguramente aquel solo era un comentario que el otro hacía de dientes para afuera, _Ron no sería tan estúpido_, pero ya no estuvo tan seguro de esa afirmación cuando lo vio acercarse a donde estaban las escobas.

—Quizas la deje en la copa de un árbol, ¿no es buena idea?— añadió mientras montaba su escoba.

—¡Dámela ahora!— gritó Harry al ver a Ron elevarse con la recordadora en una mano.

—¡Mejor _ven tú_ a buscarla Potter!, claro, ¡si es que te atreves!— le grito el pelirrojo con sorna.

Harry suspiro, se alejó de Draco y tomo la primera escoba que pudo ver. Estaba por montarla cuando alguien lo detuvo tocando su hombro.

—Harry no deberías hacer esto.— le dijo Draco en un susurro que le pareció más bien un siseo por lo bajo que había hablado —Sabes que podrías lastimarte, hablamos de eso.

Harry no hizo caso, se soltó del agarre del rubio y montó su escoba. Draco solo apretó los labios al ver cómo comenzó a subir.

Harry podía notar como el aire agitaba su pelo y su túnica se sintió libre, era algo simplemente era maravilloso. Empujó su escoba un poco más para volar más alto, y oyó los gritos y gemidos de las chicas que lo miraban desde abajo entre ellas Pansy y Hermione, que parecían tan sorprendidas como asustadas, e incluso podría jurar que escuchó una suave exclamación de asombro de parte del rubio.

Dirigió se escoba para enfrentarse a Ron en el aire y se encontró con que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos enormemente y gran asombro; seguramente pensaba que como novato en el vuelo se debió caer de la escoba al instante y ahora que lo tenía delante enfrentarlo ya no era tan buena idea.

—¡Déjala o te bajaré de esa escoba!— gritó Harry para hacerse escuchar por sobre el sonido del viento.

—Ah, ¿sí?— le dijo, tratando de burlarse, pero con tono preocupado —Quiero ver que lo intentes.

Harry sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Se inclinó hacia adelante, tomó la escoba con las dos manos y se lanzó sobre el otro. Por desgracia Ron se apartó justo a tiempo, Harry dio la vuelta y mantuvo firme la escoba. Abajo, algunos aplaudían; Slytherins y Gryffindors igual de impresionados.

—Esto ser divertido,— sonrió Harry de una forma que al otro le dio escalofríos. Un par de latidos pasaron y justo cuando estaba listo para abalanzarse sobre él de nuevo...

—¡Atrápala si puedes, entonces!— gritó. Weasley tiró la bola de cristal y rápidamente bajó a tierra con su escoba para escapar del alcance de Harry.

Para su gran desgracia, _o fortuna_, en su prisa por huir Weasley acabó lanzando la recordadora hacia una ventana en la Harry con pesadez reconoció a una figura vestida de color negro caminando; era el profesor Snape.

Era un hecho, si el profesor lograba distinguirlo en el aire y aquella ventana se rompía frente a él podía darse por muerto.

Harry vio, como si fuera cámara lenta, la bola de cristal acercarse por el aire en dirección a su Jefe de Casa y no dudo en seguirla; sabía que eso podría costarle pero la alternativa era mucho peor y, además, si ya estaba seguro de que lo castigarían, _¿qué más podía perder?_

Snape parecía estar leyendo algo en un pergamino y según Harry éste _no notó nada_ de lo que estaba pasando en el exterior, aunque tampoco era un diagnostico muy preciso dado que Harry prestaba más atención a la _recordadora_ que a su profesor. Iba increíblemente rápido, su corazón latiéndole con fuerza y la adrenalina inundando su cuerpo… sinceramente por un segundo pensó que no la atraparía antes de romper la ventana pero a solo dos centímetros de estrellarse _lo logró_.

En cuanto sintió la recordadora entre sus dedos se giró, fue bastante brusco y quedó suspendido de cabeza por un instante pero de otra forma él sería quien atravesaría el cristal. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción tirando de sus labios apunto su escoba hacia el suelo y en un ángulo recto, casi completamente perpendicular al piso, descendió.

Para cuando aterrizó al lado de Draco se dio cuenta de que varios lo miraban perplejos, aparentemente ninguno de primer año estaba lo suficientemente _loco_ para siquiera pensar en pelar con otro alumno en las alturas y mucho menos intentar un descenso vertical tan brusco como aquel. Jadeando Harry le sonrió levemente a Draco y le tendió la recordadora mientras que éste lo miraba con una expresión que no supo descifrar, parecía impresionado y quizá también algo aterrado ¿lo habría asustado de algún modo lo que hizo?

Malfoy tomo la bola de cristal con su diestra y sonrió con arrogancia, Harry no pudo evitar que aquel gesto se le contagiara y justo estaba por decir algo cuando un grito lo interrumpió.

—**¡HARRY POTTER!**


End file.
